


moments of love

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [17]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rooftop Realizations, Self-indulgent fluff, invite me to your wedding!!!!!!11!11!, just something short and cheesy, with absolutely no context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: He’s very glad to have Hyunwoo, for a lot of other reasons, actually.





	moments of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nizzyool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nizzyool/gifts).



> a very short self-indulgent drabble that absolutely has no context.  
> enjoy!

“Minhyuk-ah.”

 

Minhyuk turns to see Hyunwoo looking at him with a soft smile on his face, holding out his hand. He takes it and intertwines it with his, giving back a bright smile of his own.

 

They’re sitting outside their apartment’s balcony, watching the sunset together as they wait for the reported meteor shower that night. Minhyuk has always been fond of the stars and skies and he would never pass up the opportunities to see meteor showers over the years of his existence—and right at that moment, he’s very glad Hyunwoo’s right there beside him, waiting with him.

 

He’s very glad to have Hyunwoo, for a lot of other reasons, actually.

 

He’s happy to wake up beside him, seeing his face first thing in the morning; happy to eat meals with him, taking the train together with him before they take different connecting trains on their way to their respective workplaces, loves holding his hand anywhere and everywhere he wants and Hyunwoo gripping it just as tightly as he does, grateful for the love he’s been given over the past six years since they moved in together. 

 

He’s so, very happy to have Hyunwoo in his life, and the silver bands they have with them attest to the happiness they’ve had over the years, and the happiness they yearn to keep until the end. 

 

The gleam coming from their ring fingers shine brighter just as the sun turns to a bright myriad of oranges and purples. Minhyuk sighs.

 

“I love you,” he whispers to the horizon, clutching Hyunwoo’s hand tight. He thinks of the coming months of waiting for the day they can finally get to call each other ‘husbands,’ and gets giddy and giggles. Hyunwoo turns their hands around and pulls Minhyuk’s hand to his lips, lightly kissing his knuckles.

 

“I love you.”

 

Minhyuk doesn’t pull away to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. Instead, he nods.

 

Besides, Hyunwoo has always been one to prefer actions than words.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, nizz! <3


End file.
